


Fear is Just a Word I Can Define

by backwardstypos



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Far Cry Fanzine 2020, Gen, Kinda, Meet-Cute, Minor Injuries, NOBODY cares about these characters so im going to, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, autistic character written by allistic author so lmk if i fucked up, falling in love platonically, selene didnt even have her own character tag, there just needs to be some softness at the end of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardstypos/pseuds/backwardstypos
Summary: Bean wakes up with a bump on his head and an arm that won’t work, let alone let him climb out of the hole he’s gotten himself in—Written for the “Tales From the Bunker” Far Cry 5/New Dawn zine!
Relationships: Selene & Bean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Far Cry Fanzine 2020





	Fear is Just a Word I Can Define

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts go to unclefungusgoat on tumblr for putting this together, allegedly_writing for beta’ing even though he’s never played the game, and the person who put together Bean’s one paragraph long wiki page

The sound of doves is what wakes you, and you come to with a groan, sitting up. You don’t remember what happened, uh, at all. Where are you? 

You look around, taking stock of your surroundings. Dusty. Vines everywhere. You  _ swear _ you can hear dripping water somewhere, though your daddy always said your hearing was never too good, huh. The ground under you is hard metal. Are you in a bunker??

You move to stand up, but putting pressure on your left arm causes it to scream out, so you stop trying that real quick. You struggle up without it, and hold your forearm as gently as you can to your chest as you start to shuffle around the open space. 

“Hey!”

Looking up, you see a woman with a frizzy tangle of hair leaning over what remains of the railing at the mouth of the bunker,

“Are you alright? Looks like you took a nasty fall.”

“I’m okay! I think…” You trail off for a second, before waving your injured arm. Bad Idea, would not recommend. “I think my arm’s broken though!”

“Oh damn! Okay you won’t be able to climb out then, huh? Hold on a second!” Her head disappears for a moment, and you hear a large thunk followed by hurried footsteps along the rim of the opening. A second later she pops back into view, this time above a ladder hidden behind the vines. 

Kicking the foliage away and cursing the whole way down, she finally comes to rest in front of you, grinning and holding out her hand. You eye it for a second before slapping it in greeting; she grins wider at this. 

“Howdy, I’m gonna help you out of here. You can call me Selene! It’s like Selene except like felony, you know? Anyway…” She stops talking and turns around crouching down in front of you like the racers in your daddy’s old sport magazines. You stand there for a second, completely unsure what she’s expecting you to do, there’s not that much space in here to run. 

Selene looks back, sees you calculating how long it’d take to get from one end to the other—you can’t see the other end of the bunker in the shadow so the estimate is probably wrong—and says, “hop on my back, man! I’m gonna try and piggy back you out of here.” Oh. Yeah okay, you know how to do that. You slot your legs, awkwardly, where her arms are waiting for them and lean your weight against her back. Slowly she stands up with you as a new, fashionable accessory. You both spend a few seconds shifting, trying to find a way to hold on that isn’t completely uncomfortable. 

“Alright, dude, let’s see if this works or we both break something!” With that, Selene takes a couple steps forward, wobbling only a little bit, to the ladder. You tighten your legs around her waist, and upwards you both climb. 

What could possibly be ten minutes later finds you both laying on the grass outside, Selene panting and you sympathy exhausted but also sort of emotionally tired. 

“You good? Didn’t jostle the arm too much did I?” She leans over to where you’re back to clutching your sore arm.

“I think it’s fine I mean it hurt really bad down there but that might’ve just been nerves making the pain worsen my daddy used to say that when you feel one bad thing you feel them all and I guess that’s what he meant anyway my name’s Bean,” you stick your injured hand out like Selene did earlier. She blinks and stares at you for a moment, before high fiving you back. The pain that shoots up your arm into your body has you yelping and jerking away from her.

“Ah jesus, okay,” Selene leans even closer to look at your arm, “yeah. Yeah okay I have something for this.” She gets up and jogs over to where a bag —the aforementioned  _ thunk _ — lays in the grass. Digging around, she pulls out a medical kit that’s been scuffed to hell and back. 

“Tada! Here we go,” she settles back down next to you on the ground, “you’re lucky I heard you fall! Not only did I get to perform a daring rescue but I’m also mostly a doctor!” As she speaks, she takes out a syringe and a handful of leaves, as well as a bandana. Popping all of the leaves into her mouth at once and chewing for a minute, she spits them out before slathering the pulpy mess on your still outstretched arm. You make a face.

Whatever your face is doing, Selene finds it hilarious as she glances up at you for a second before bursting into the loudest laughter you’ve ever heard. She rocks back a little in place, heaving with guffaws and clapping her hands together. It’s the first time you’ve heard laughter as genuine as that in a good five years, laughter that sounds like pure joy. 

Here, distilled in an empty dead patch of land, life comes back to you in the sounds of the most beautiful laughter you’ve ever heard and you fall in love, just a little bit. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There’s a playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1IPG9iD7NfkjNDlOONVVdM?si=r2_ML9tBQgGi3uwQdkJiQA)
> 
> and my partner Yokobai’s art piece to go with it is [here](https://yokobai.tumblr.com/post/622429099219107840/hurks-gate-and-fear-is-just-a-word-i-can-define#)


End file.
